Anko e Yoshikawa
by UchihaTonTon
Summary: Uma fic em português sobre o casal Anko e Yoshikawa do anine Great Teacher Onizuka .
1. O evento inesperado

Capitulo 1: o evento inesperado

**Capitulo 1: o evento inesperado**

Batom . Perfume caro . Cabelos penteados e penteados. Retoque nos olhos. Não era a primeira vez que ela se arrumava desse jeito. Mas era a primeira vez que se arrumava assim para chamar a atenção de um garoto. O garoto é Yoshikawa e a menina que se arruma é Uehara , Anko Uehara. E não que Yoshikawa fosse do tipo que fica reparando muito na arrumação de uma garota , mas , " não custa tentar" - ela pensou.

E lá vai o caminho para a escola, o cuidado em não se sujar, o cuidado em não suar, o cuidado em não desmanchar o cabelo. Entra na escola e na classe, cumprimenta as amigas e senta no seu lugar de sempre. Que por sinal fica bem atrás do seu amado, que ainda não tinha chegado . Ela conta o tempo que ele demora pra chegar e esse tempo parece uma eternidade, mas foram poucos segundos , suficientes para o resto da classe comentar em particular o quanto ela estava bonita !

Ela percebe o "bláblá" ao redor sobre ela e sente um frio na barriga. Não tem tempo de sentir aquela tensão pois logo em seguida já sente uma maior ainda com a seguinte fala:  
-"Bom dia , Uehara-San ! "

Era ele quem tinha chegado. E aquela simples chegada faz o coração dela disparar . Será que ele ia puxar papo ? ia comentar do cabelo dela ? não deu tempo de saber. Assim que ele ia falar algo, sua fala é interrompida por um grande chute na porta . Era Onizuka , que adentra a sala vestido de morcego e com a boca toda suja de tomate!

-Bom dia , classe . Aqui é o GMO ! (Grande morcego Onizuka) . Yoroshiku ! --mostra o dedo do meio--

--a classe começa a rir--

Quando questionado o pq daquela fantasia , Onizuka explica que , a caminha da escola , participou de um concurso onde o maior comedor de tomates iria ganhar um par de ingresos pro cinema e uma caixa de cerveja . Ficou com a cerveja, e pretendia passar os ingressos para seus alunos .

O que se passa a seguir é um festival de gritaria na classe onde quase todos reivindicavam o ingresso. Onizuka mete um porradão na mesa e grita :

-CALADOS SEUS PENTELHOS! Aqui quem decide sou eu ! E quem vai no cinema é ...

--começa a encarar a classe com uma careta--

-SÃO VOCÊS !! --Aponta para Yoshikawa e Anko--

A classe estranha a escolha e silencia , pois pensam que os dois não se gostam . No entanto, aos olhos de Onizuka e do trio de Murai, que sabem a verdade dos sentimentos de Uehara, aquela escolha fazia bem sentido.

E pra Uehara nada naquele momento fazia sentido pois a única coisa que sentia era um vermelho imenso tomando seu corpo .Já Yoshikawa, como o cinema aconteceria no horário da aula, tentou perguntar isso mas foi burscamente agarrado por Onizuka(assim como Anko ) e jogados na garupa da moto que tomou rumo ao cinema . O resto da classe , dispensados , os outros dois, depois de carona de Onizuka , param em frente ao shopping onde estava o cinema , com Onizuka se mandando e desejando boa sorte aos dois.

Lá estavam eles, no seu primeiro encontro, numa situação que eles não necessariamente concordaram e não necessariamente isso fez eles se sentirem mal. Pelo contrário, aquela reviravolta inesperada e rápida no dia dos dois faziam o coração de ambos bater mais forte de alegria . Mas será que esse encontro vai dar certo ?


	2. A travada Uehara!

Capitulo 2: a travada Uehara

**Capitulo 2: a travada Uehara !**

Depois de 5 minutos naturais para qualquer ser humano recompor as idéias depois uma rápida seqüência de acontecimentos, os dois olharam um para o outro e começaram um dialogo:

-Juntos de novo não ? --Yoshikawa sorri--  
-Ehr ehr --responde Uehara ficando vermelha e gaguejando--  
-Bem , não sei pq ele escolheu nos dois de novo mas, já que estamos aqui , você quer ir ?  
- Ehr ,hum , ehr , vamos , vamos --responde Uehara desviando o olhar e cada vez mais vermelha--

Os dois seguiram para um passeio já que ainda tinha tempo até o começo do filme. Na pauta da conversa de ambos, muito assuntos , desde algum programa de televisão até algum acontecimento na escola . Nessas , constantemente Uehara ficava vermelha com alguma atitude de Yoshikawa, até que este, curioso , perguntou :

-Você constantemente está ficando vermelha, Uehara-San. Será que você está com febre ? melhor eu ver , com licença .

Yoshikawa tomou uma atitude que fez Uehara quase cair de vergonha : passou seu braço sobre o ombro dela, e puxou o corpo dela para perto do seu . Encostou então sua bochecha com a dela e parou uns segundos para poder sentir a temperatura do corpo dela. Uehara ficou vermelha e como num impulso empurrou Yoshikawa.

-O que você está fazenodo ? você é só o Yoshikawa ! –responde ela, assustada e com o coração batendo muito  
-Desculpe, só estava preocupado, mas que bom , você não está com febre não . --sorri--

Ela ficou mais vermelha mas disfarçou, para continuar andando ao lado dele. No entanto, não era a primeira nem ultima vez que aquilo aconteceu. Do lado dele , assim como na praia, tudo bem: a conversa seguia reta e sem problemas, pois ele se sentia muito bem conversando com ela, seja o assunto que fosse. Mas ela não conseguia o mesmo ritmo: as vezes se sentia estranha e constantemente ficava vermelha com qualquer sorriso ou declaração gentil vinda dele . Ela não tinha dúvidas que aquele garoto era sua pessoa amada, mas diferente do ocorrido na praia onde ela estava travada por birra de não assumir o romance, agora ela ainda parecia estar meio travada por um misto de insegurança , timidez e de não saber o que fazer. Mas logo ela , que sempre foi tão extrovertida ?

As coisas pareciam não mudar, talvez ela precisasse de um empurrãozinho de alguém que sabe o que fazer . E ele virá ! Alguém ajudará os dois !


	3. Entra Onizuka!

Capitulo 3: Entra Onizuka

**Capitulo 3: Entra Onizuka!**

DE longe, de cima de uma arvore, uma figura estranha e mal encarada com o dedo no nariz observa o casal . Era Onizuka , que tinha ficado no local para garantir que nada daria errado com os dois. Depois de uma típica coçada no "saco" , ele pensou :  
-Saco ,ela ta travada . Vou ter que tomar uma atitude . -E lá foi o malucão para ajudar o casal !

Voltando aos dois , a situação dos dois continuava a mesma, até que eles escutam seu nomes sendo chamados . Quando olham , avistam uma figura pintada de negro , com uma roupa longa branca , uma peruca e uma bola de cristal . Era Onizuka vestido de mulher que vê o futuro na bola de cristal .

-Cheguem aqui meus jovens, cheguem aqui ! Vou ler o futuro dos dois ! –Ele chama  
Os dois não perceberam de quem se tratavam e foram . Ela ofereceu a consulta de graça e após ambos aceitarem , ela começou :  
-Ohhh ... Sim ... eu vejo aqui ...um longo vestido de noiva... e o rapaz ... vestido de noivo ...hum ... --Onizuka vai falando e mexendo as mãos ao redor da bola--

-O-o-o-o-o qqqq—uu-e-e-e ?? –pergunta Uehara , gaguejando

-AHHH ! ESTÁ AQUI ! OS DOIS VÃO CASAR !

--Uehara fica vermelha e paralisada--

-Ohhh ...hum ...continua Onizuka ...e vejo aqui também ...os dois como uma família ..ohh que pombinhos !

--Uehara vai ficando mais apreensiva--

-E bem .. agora , a lua de mel ! Hum ...continua Onizuka que safadinhos ! um está tirando a roupa do outro ... OH ! Beijos fortes e ...hum ...Onizuka começa a ficar com cara de tarado e babar ... ele ta tirando a calcinha de- .

-AHHHHHHH grita Uehara . Ela levanta as pressas mexendo os braços capotando tudo no local e sai correndo pegando Yoshikawa pela mão . A bola voa na cabeça de Onizuka , que cai meio desfalecido no chão .

-Saco , levei uma tremenda bolada-cita Onizuka- mas bem , pelos menos eles já estão de mão dada ..

E realmente , um Yoshikawa rindo da situação nem se tocou , mas Uehara percebeu que mais uma vez ela , meio que do nada, mais uma vez andava de mãos dadas com o seu amado. Bem , ela estava envergonhada, é verdade, mas bom , já que ele não reclamou , pq ela deveria soltar , não ?

Continuaram então os dois de mãos dadas e o que veio a seguir foi um festival de "ataques" de Onizuka para fazer ela ir relaxando e se soltando . Então , ele se vestiu de gorila e assustou ela , se vestiu de vendedor e encheu os dois e por ai vai , até ser descoberto e posto para correr por Uehara . Mas sua missão já estava feita : Uehara estava bem mais solta e pronta para realmente curtir o encontro com Yoshikawa !


	4. De mãos dadas, num encontro

Capitulo 4: De mãos dadas, num encontro

**Capitulo 4: De mãos dadas, num encontro**

Seguiram de mãos dadas então E um bom lanche depois. Conversa vai e vem . Conversas sobre música . Ele gostava de animesongs , ela torceu o nariz . Mas olha , ela até que gostava de games ! E os dois descobriram que eram fãs de um programa de comédia que passa toda terça , após a janta . E ele riu ao saber que ela morria de medo de filmes de terror ! Riu , enquanto pegava para ela um bichinho numa daquelas maquinas de pelúcias . Ela achou tão fofo , e ele achou mais ainda o sorriso que ela deu olhando pro bichinho , enquanto apertava bem forte a mão dela !

Os dois estavam felizes. Para aquele menino que apenas tinha sentido agressões no contato com os outros , aquela mão quente na sua , aquela conversa , aquele sentimento que rondava os dois era algo quente e que lhe fazia feliz . E para ela, que sempre tratou os outros com agressividade, que nunca teve bom relacionamento em casa, aquele garoto gentil e carinhoso era como uma peça importante que faltava na vida dela ! Continou então com a conversa :

-Você está diferente ... na verdade, acho que você sempre teve boas qualidades, que eu nunca pude ver, mas de um tempo para cá você parece mais homem , mais maduro ..toma atitudes por si só , é corajoso , conversa com mais facilidade... será que isso tudo é influência do Onizuka em você ? –pergunta Uehara  
-Olha , talvez ele realmente tenha me influenciado , mas acho que o principal motivo é o fato de você ter virado minha amiga. Sua presença me dá forças , o fato de ter como minha amiga me dá forças .

Ela parou e ficou vermelha . Sentiu naquele momento que realmente amava ele . Sentiu nele o carinho que nunca tinha tido na vida e que ele poderia ser um verdadeiro amigo dela . Ele sorriu , n o meio dessa troca de sentimentos, ela percebeu no pescoço dele uma cicatriz . Perguntou então :

-Yoshikawa , o que é isso ? –Uehara pergunta apontando para a cicatriz .  
-Ah isso ? bem ...foi daquela vez que você me surrou , quando eu tentei me matar, lembra ? ficou essa cicatriz entre outras , mas deixa pra la , é passado ,vamos andando , ok ?

Uehara parou estática naquele momento . Lembrou que aquela mesma pessoa que estava lhe fazendo tão feliz naquele momento era a mesma que ela já fez tão mal e fez chorar tanto no passado . Lembrou que apesar de estarem bem naquele momento, ela nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com ele . Para ela , td bem , mas e para ele , que sofreu tanto ? pensou então em todo o sofrimento dele e sentiu seus olhos marejarem e percebeu que assim como ele , deveria crescer como ser humano também e assumir suas besteiras . Ela partiu então para uma ação que já deveria ter tomado faz tempo ...


	5. Um pedido de desculpas

Capitulo 5: Um pedido de desculpas

**Capitulo 5: Um pedido de desculpas**

-Uehara-San , pq você está cho...-pergunta Yoshikawa , antes de ser interrompido por uma chorosa Uehara .  
-Yoshikawa, perdão ! Me perdoe por tudo que eu te fiz ! Eu me achava superior a você , era arrogante e pensava que estava no direito de te bater . Alem disso era covarde, pois só fazia o que fazia com você quando estava junto de mais pessoas . Eu te fiz sofrer, você quase se matou por isso , eu sou horrível, por favor me perdoe , estou me sentindo muito culpada olhando para essa cicatriz . Eu ... --interrompida por Yoshikawa--  
-Já passou . Não podemos apagar o passado , não é ? Então vamos aproveitar juntos esses bons momentos e os que ainda virão . Já deu pra desabafar essa magoa que estava te fazendo mal não ? estou feliz poor ver você preocupda comigo, por favor não chore mais . --sorri e passa a mão no rosto dela, limpando as lagrimas-- .

Ela se acalma então Percebeu que ele não a tinha desculpado necessariamente , mas percebeu que ele deu uma abertura para que o passado terrível dos dois possa ser superado com um novo futuro . Ela queria aproveitar essa nova chance mostrar para ele o quanto ela também tinha amadurecido . Queria curar aquelas cicatrizes dele com seu amor . Sorriu então , e aquele sorriso marcou o recomeço dos dois .

-Vamos ver o filme então ?  
-Vamos ! --ela sorriu--

Diferente do encontro que teve com outro garoto anos atrás , aquele filme com Yoshikawa não foi chato nem demorou para passar . Sim ,ela realmente tinha superado seus traumas ...


	6. Eu amo você!

Capitulo 6 : Eu amo você

**Capitulo 6 : Eu amo você !**

Os dois saíram do cinema e no meio da confusão, se distanciaram um pouco . Uehara olhou para as costas de Yoshikawa durante alguns segundos e aqueles segundos foram suficientes para ela pensar na relação dos dois . Já não eram mais inimigos , isso é claro , mas talvez já fossem mais do que amigos . Poderiam continuar vivendo apenas como amigo depois daquela tarde tão importante ? O que ele sentia por ela ? Era só amizade ou ele já sentia algo por ela ?

Ela percebeu então que não poderia perder aquela chance de resolver aqueles sentimentos . Teria que ser corajosa como ele sempre foi . Esperou o local ficar totalmente vazio , e numa cena quase que feita pelo destino para ser apenas dos dois , ela avançou sobre as costas dele.

Encostou sua parte da frente do corpo na parte de trás dele. Barriga com as costas dele, deitou seu queixo sobre o ombro dele. O braço direito enlaçou o peito dele pousando sobre o ombro contrário ao que estava seu queixo. A mão esquerda posou na barriga dele . Roçava simultaneamente então, em tom de carinho , o queixo no ombro dele e a mão na barriga . A mão direita sobre o ombro dele fazia o trabalho de puxar um corpo contra o outro de maneira forte mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa . O coração dela estava disparado e ele com certeza podia sentir isso em suas costas . Ela soltava uma quente respiração sobre ele , e tudo aquilo lhe hipnotizava . Ela sussurrou carinhosamente então para ele :

-Já somos amigos , mas não posso evitar o algo mais. Eu te amo. Mesmo que talvez você não seja a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo e eu provavelmente também não a sou em seus olhos, eu te amo . Eu te amo tanto que meu corpo está tremendo ao dizer as suas palavras e ao sentir seu corpo contra o meu . Amo sua companhia , amo quando você me protege, amo quando você é gentil comigo, amo a forma que você faz o tempo passar rápido e bom quando estou com você . Estou sendo corajosa como você é para poder te falar isso . Se você me permitisse , eu gostaria de uma chance, para então, estarmos sempre juntos ...

Passou alguns segundos para os dois poderem entender o que tinha se passado. Ela ficou com medo da resposta, mas juntou coragem e esperou firmemente . Ele finalmente tomou uma ação : depois de uns minutos paralisado e chocado, se soltou dela, olhou com um sorriso feliz e satisfeito e disse:

- Eu nunca me dei muito bem com as pessoas. Sempre me bateram , me trataram mal . Nunca tive amigos e nunca pude conversar muito . De repente, nos , em alguns momentos, pudemos ficar bastante tempo juntos. E eu pude sentir um sentimento muito bom de poder ter a companhia de alguém , de conversar com alguém . E até de segurar a mão de alguém ! Mas , de repente , esse sentimento passou a ser mais que satisfação . Pois nossos momentos eram tão bons juntos que meu sentimento por você começou a crescer. Eu nunca teria coragem de dizê-los para você pois pensava até que você tinha vergonha de me ter ao seu lado ! E agora você me oferece a oportunidade de estarmos sempre juntos, nesses momentos...

Um momento se passou com os dois se encarando , até que Yoshikawa diz ...

- Uehara-San , eu te amo também . Eu não sou muito experiente nesse tipo de assunto , não sei muito o que fazer , mas acho que te amar já é um grande começo , por favor, me ensine e faça de mim o que quiser ...


	7. Definitivamente namorados!

Capitulo Final : Definitivamente namorados

**Capitulo Final : Definitivamente namorados !**

Um vento passou e balançou o cabelo dos dois. Os dois se encarando e sem conseguindo pensar direito devido ao forte baque de sentimentos do momento, Uehara então segue em direção a Yoshikawa. Frente a frente , encosta ele na parede . Prensa o corpo dele contra a parede encostando barriga com barriga, segura suas mãos com as dele, e também as prensa contra a parede, postadas para cima. Seus corpos estão colados e com isso ambos sentem o bater forte dos corações.

Ela, mais alta, olha pra baixo e encara ele . As respirações estão quentes , assim como os corpos . Os dois começam a acariciar rosto com rosto . Fechando os olhos, eles se beijam por alguns segundos. Terminam , ela solta a mão , faz carinho na cabeça dele, no rosto dele , e se beijam de novo Assim continuam , até pararem , se abraçarem forte . Se soltam , olham , sorriem .

Mãos dadas de novo, começam a andar . Andam mais um pouco continuando o passeio , se beijam , conversam mais um pouco e se despedem , indo cada um para sua casa, o casal de namorados . Quer dizer, além das declarações, nada foi dito sobre namorar, mas , precisava mesmo ?

No outro dia , ela se arruma para a escola : Batom . Perfume caro . Cabelos penteados e penteados. Retoque nos olhos. Não era a primeira vez que ela se arrumava desse jeito. Mas era a primeira vez que se arrumava assim para chamar a atenção de seu... namorado .

A garota que se arruma é Anko e o garoto em questão é Yoshikawa. Antes inimigos, agora se amam mais do que nunca ...

**FIM !**


End file.
